happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Johnny
Johnny Michaels was a good boy of fourteen, who loved music almost from birth, was in his veins. Too bad it was orphaned as a baby, and lived in a Catholic orphanage in Seattle, which truncated their dreams of being a great singer. Despite possessing many talents, Johnny was never adopted. For example, he learned to play the tambourine, trumpet, piano and guitar, and everything himself from an early age, using old instruments had the orphanage. But his inseparable guitar instrument was a simple timber, which had given him the nuns for their tenth birthday. Always carried everywhere, singing songs composed or the radio hits. Because he also had an angelic voice, and very often, the sisters at the orphanage asked him to sing them songs, and oddly enough, it tasted almost any song you asked him. This caused his colleagues began to call him "Radio Johnny" because it looked like a walking station radio. Although they did for mocking and bother, Johnny was too innocent and thought it was a nickname with affection and companionship. And despite never having been adopted, the guy was very optimistic and cheerful and liked to make everyone smile, jokes or singing to them with joyful songs. Also do not lose the faith of a good family arrived to take pity on him and adopted. And that was the day of adoption. Day when families came looking for the perfect child to take home. Johnny was arranged as he could, her straight blond hair combed and began the decent clothes I had. By the afternoon all the children gathered in the living room, getting two couples who came to adopt. They looked everywhere but the truth her sight was more towards younger children. Johnny sighed. The four adults entered the office of the Superior to talk about it mother. Once inside, the Mother Superior began to speak about each child who lived in the orphanage, his nature, his tastes and all that stuff. I mentioned last Johnny Michaels, giving to highlight their talents in singing and music, and was a very kind and good boy. But adults will not like scoffed at the idea. "Sorry you mother, but the truth that guy is practically a teenager.'re Looking for a small child. You know, I do not think anyone takes this guy." He said one of the ladies present there, the other couple nodded giving reason. The mother smiled compulsory. But what they did not know they were doing mourn the poor blonde, listening to everything that was out. The first thing he could think to do was to run the place with the direction of the courtyard. Once there, he hit the biggest orphanage boy, a dark-haired eighteen. The boy, who was accompanied by his three friends almost as big as him, laughed heartily at Johnny, that a collision had dropped. "Hello Radio with legs." The raven and his other friends laughed scoffed. "Are you crying because nobody wants to adopt you? Thus life is cruel, futile and surrender." He said in a cold and then retire there with his friends, leaving lying and crying even more poor Johnny. From that day Johnny did not seem the same, it was locked in the dormitory, looking nowhere and hardly ate. Some colleagues were worried about him, that was not normal for Johnny, he was very cheerful and joking. They tried to cheer her up but nothing seemed to help. Lasted three weeks with that attitude, is perhaps an orphan boy who could not dream? He just wanted to brighten people's ears with her singing and her music, but every day his dream was more disturbed. He sighed, and tired of being cooped up doing nothing, pulled out his guitar and started powdered get a few chords. He began to sing the first song he wrote, 'shine like a star' the song was called. Although he began to write when he was eleven, never finished composing, I always felt that something was missing from the letter. Brightened a little and left the old room with his guitar in hand, slightly singing not finished song. Several colleagues were glad that we finally Johnny left the room and looked more lively. However, George, the dark-haired eighteen and his friends, made a grimace of annoyance to see him leave the courtyard. "You're an idiot music box! Are it be that you do not quit yet?" George asked, laughing. Johnny just ignored them and kept singing and playing his guitar. This angered further by raven. "Do not ignore me, stupid!" Yelled and threw a punch in the face, sending him to the ground. The companions were frightened and tried to separate them, but most were small and were afraid. Johnny waved them that would not get, he did not want children to fight. "George please, you know I do not like violence." He answered the blond as gently as he could. The raven just gave another laugh. Too bad that the nuns were in the kitchen and heard nothing of what was happening. "Well, see if you like it!" Said Johnny took the guitar in his hands and hit the ground hard, breaking it into hundreds of pieces. Johnny's pupils dilated and his eyes began to form crystalline tears. His faithful friend ... was now broken. Without thinking very well what he was doing, he ran to where the pieces were his guitar and began to pick up covered the palms of large and small chips. George looked at him with amusement, but he wanted to make him suffer even more. "Guess what? I was four when you came here. Were not you just a crybaby. Your mother had good reason to get rid of you. 'Cause that did hahaha! I was playing in the yard when your mother came through the night and she threw you over here, falling into a mud puddle as if you were a garbage bag. cared about him No! not considered it for a moment because surely your mother was a vulgar ... " "George!" He could not finish his story because finally appeared to interrupt the mother superior. Johnny's eyes were shaking and his lips also by what he had heard. "Mother ... is that true? ..." Asked haltingly and mother just put a sad face, looking down. Tears blond further increased, it was completely destroyed. "See? You're Just an insect filth!" He mentioned one of George's friends from his pocket and pulled out a Johnny insecticide and sprayed in the face. The mother tried to stop him but it was too late. The blonde shouted burning and instinctively put his hands to his face rubbing his eyes. But his hands were full of chips still great and this caused them to bury in the eyes. His eyelids were bleeding severity, clouding the view. Everyone was scared and knew that there do not even George, did not plan on going that far, just wanted to bother you a bit. Johnny screamed in despair, and ran away from the orphanage, he wanted to go to the river to try to wash the eyes, but his sight was damaged, and unfortunately lost his way and entered the forest. He did not know how long run, but at a certain point he got tired and sat down on the grass. His eyes were very sore but I was afraid to pull out the chips and take more damage. He was breathing weakly as she felt something cold, slimy and long, takes his foot. He could not even react when that thing felt elevated to a great height. With her blurred vision and being head, he could barely see black and white, but that before him did not seem human. A terrible pain was what felt right away, because that thing hit the ground, completely smothering... his lungs were left without air. Johnny felt to arrive there, there would be no more and will never achieve his dream. "Why? ..." He muttered. Not understand why someone like him would have to pass those things. I was losing hope when heard footsteps running around. His blurred vision caught a black pants with colorful sparkles, and a shrill voice screaming "Brother, nooooo!" He did not know more. Fainted from exhaustion. They could have been five minutes, ten or maybe an hour. The truth is that time is uncertain. But suddenly felt a long hands moving his shoulders, waking him up. "Quick! Go!" The face of the being that was before he looked worried. Johnny was stunned. What was happening? Even with his blurred vision he could see a few feet in front of it a, beautiful, green forest with fields of flowers and a huge confidence. Being relaxed his face and looked at him. "Come with me." Now I can only tell you that Johnny is fulfilling his dream of gladden hearts and minds with his music. And who knows, they say that if you pay attention you can hear singing in the woods. Get close to him, he says he is still looking for inspiration to finish the lyrics of his song. Was it Splendorman who saved him?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 16:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC)KiritoLevel96Alicization Category:Happy Category:People